Rules to survive the world of transformers
by Speedfire1324
Summary: Rules to not get killed,Beware spoilers for my story are included.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer,I don't own transformers only Speedfire,stella,my version of Kicker,slyhound and flamestar.) *Speedfire* (Miles) Optimus "Sam"And I do not own fnaf either.

Speedfire Pov

"Speed can you come here for a second?"Prowl asked and I walked to his office.I flew up his desk and sat down."Yeah prowl?'I asked."I have a few rules I want you to write."He said as he handed me the list and datapad.I sighed."Really?"I said and got to work as he worked on other stuff."*sigh*Well best get to work."I said as I got to work.

 **Rule 1:No more smack cams.**

 ***Prowl I hate you.* (Serious prowl? grrrrrrrrrr.) *Miles?when did you get here?* (five minites ago.) *what about you sam?* "same time as him,Prowl wants us all to do it."**

 **Rule 2:Don't touch Hide's cannons if you want to live.**

 ***I won't say who,but someone decided to paint them pink.`looks at sam and miles`* (Hey!" Honestly I don't know what you two were expecting. *Dad?Why are you here?* Prowl asked me to watch you.**

 **Rule 3:Please,all new bot,do not try to take off the humans' clothing,it is demeaning and inappropriate.**

 ***`looks at blurr growling`* Blurr:Gulp**

 **Rule 3:Mearing is the director and should be treated as such.**

 ***Excuse me,I have to go murder prowl.`Walks out and scares prowl so much that she gets to ignore the rule and walks back in.`***

 **Rule 4:No one is allowed into Wheeljack's lab without a bot present.**

 ***Fine by 't catch me anyway.`smirks`* (Oh come on!)**

 **Rule 5:Do not wake any of the humans when they are in recharge.**

 ***Dang right,you better not.* (Some people get a little cranky in the morning.`looks at speed`) "One time,Speedfire through a book at Prowl and it left a massive dent." *I appoligized several times.***

 **Rule 6:Do not try to escape checkups,Ratchet ,jolt and First aid have enough on their hands and they _WILL find you._**

 ***Pfffft!HAHAHAHA!Yeah they want us to come,then they should be nicer.* . *What? I'm telling the truth!* (She .)**

 **Rule 7:Humans are not should they be treated as such.**

 ***`hides in vents with sam and miles as dad gets silverbolt to leave and got back out`Phew that was close.* (You're telling does he do that?) "Probably because to them,we are adorable because of our size." *True,true.***

 **Rule 8:To all bots,if you give a human a hug,do not squeeze them,their bone structure is a lot more fragile then ours,so please be careful.**

 ***`gets hug from dad`SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!* (You sqee?) *Yes***

 **Rule 9:NO FURBIES**

 ***Oh god,they are the most evil thing on the planet.* Red alert:I agree**

 **Rule 10:Trash cans are for trash,not for diving**

 ***The list of rules I will not follow begins now.* (same) do I even bother?**

 **Rule 11:Porn is not allowed on base**

 ***Thank god and Primus.* (Aw.`pouts`) *`backs away slowly`* " ,why,just why.`face palms`" *I'm just gonna go to this corner.`goes to said corner`***

 **Rule 12:do not jumpscare red is already paranoid as it is.**

 **(*"No comment needed."*)**

 **Rule 12:No more watching the ring**

 ***`looks in horror as the undead girl into real life via tv`* :`walks over and forces her back in.`*Phew thanks buddy. :)***

 **Rule 13:no more banana peel jokes.**

 ***my sparklings are in Danger!stahp!***

 **Rule 14:NO MORE NYAN CAT!**

 ***Thank god!* (Aww!) "Yes!Finnaly it won't play on the intercom any more!" *Whew."**

 **Rule 15:Five nights at freddy's is *not*Banned.**

 ***No one takes away my fnaf,no one.`glares at Prowl`* Prowl:Speed did You change rule 15? *Yes***


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own transformers or fnaf and it will involve the movies and my friend

 **Rule 16:No more carmeldansen**

 ***I don't know what the twins were the moment It was calm,the next absolute chaos.'groans'***

 **Rule17:No stealing ratchets wrenches**

 ***if you do,you get wrenched by me.'holds up golden wrench'* ('walks away slowly)**

 **Rule 18:No more schooling by the chevie twins**

 **Aformentioned dumbies:HEY!**

 **Rule 19:No more sparkling fights.**

 **"It all started with a youtube was called kitten fight." (Speed was watching the fnaf version of it and skids and mudflap saw it and decided to try it with the sparklings.) *If you don't know what it is,a guy throw a tiny adorable foxy at a person and yells 'Kitten fight!' and the other guy tells him to wait cause he is allergic to adorableness,catches the foxy,awws and a grave is shown.'pants'***

 **Rule 20:Transformers is NOT!banned.**

 ***Boyah!***

 **Rule 21:vhvhvjtugujguugujhhvhjjvygjvyvjbhvjgg hvjmhvhjgm mhvhjmghj, jvj**

 ***'random typing cause angry.'* "Uh,whats the rule?" *PROWL WHEN I GET MY SERVOS ON YOU,YOU WON'T SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!'runs out and chases prowl with a wrench'* Prowl:Oh crap.'runs' (No wonder she is so mad.'finds rule') "Why?" (It says no plushies.) "OH!"**

 **Rule 22:Don't steal ratchets wrenches.**

 ***No explaination needed.***

 **Rule 23:No more robin hood missions**

 ***Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...'foam dripping from mouth and feral snarling'* Ratchet:Nope.'runs away'**

 **Rule 24: You can not bjdsbufid udsbfyudabfhud**

 **AnnaMarie:Hai *Wut?"**

 **Rule 25: Tell Speedfire haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **"What is going on?" *my friend!***

 **Rule 26:No asking the decepticons random questions when fighting or captured by them.**

 ***my fav is what is their power level.* "Oh you mean that one guy who said his was super high." *ITS OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNND!)**

 **Rule 27:please refrain from giving bots nicknames**

 ***For example:Bumbles,Jackie,Boss Bot,Hidey hide,Hatchet,Prowler,Jazzy,**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer:I do not own anything metioned but my ocs**

 **rule 16:No putting collars on humans**

 ***SILVERBOOLT!*(seriously dude we've been over this.'glares')"really?"**

 **rule 17:do not run away when you are in trouble with optimus**

 ***He will find you and lock you in his room with only a single light bulb on giving off a terrifying ambience while he is lecturing you.'shudders'*(When did this happen?)*when I smacked galloway he tricked me into walking into his soon as I was in,his door slammed shut and everything was pitched black,all of a sudden,a light turned on behind me and barely light up apart of the room.I whipped around and nearly had a spark attack at the site of dad leaning back with his feet on his desk and legs crossed and his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.* I scared her so bad she broke a table. *So THATS what I ran into.* What did you think you ran into? *A couch***

 **Rule 18:if you have sleep paralysis,see Rung and the human social worker.**

 ***Trust me,I've had it. Not fun.***


End file.
